


Territorial Markings

by Gamebird



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Territoriality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Territorial Markings<br/>Characters: Hesam Malik, Peter Petrelli<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Warnings: None<br/>Word count: 100<br/>Setting: Probably post season 4<br/>Summary: Hesam notices something amiss about Peter.<br/>Notes: Those who know my writing know exactly who marked what belonged to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territorial Markings

Hesam did a double take at the side of Peter's neck. "Whoa, man. Is that a bite mark?"

"Uh ..." Peter felt over the vivid bruise. "Yeah," he said curtly, like he wanted the conversation to end there.

Hesam looked him up and down, noting scraped knuckles and another bruise peeking out from under the long-sleeved work shirt. It looked like the sort a person would get from grappling."What does the other guy look like?"

"Hot as sin," Peter quipped, looking a combination of embarrassed and proud. Then he smirked and went back to checking inventory for the ambulance.

"..."


End file.
